Unfortunately shopping can be a frustrating, unpleasant experience. Due to the plethora of competing products and the number of stores which might carry them, finding the right store(s) at the right price(s) can be challenging.
The current industry standard for retail stores is to place items based on bar-code UPC label on a shelf location, which also has a bar-code UPC label. For standard inventory tracking, each item is associated with a specific shelf placement. However, this system does not provide consumers with direct assistance, who just want to find what they are looking for.
Clearly any device or method that can assist shoppers would be of benefit to consumers.